


How To Annoy Your Ex

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Soul Songs [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, taserbones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy has an ex problem. Luckily, her soulmate is very willing to help her out.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Soul Songs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	How To Annoy Your Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Ex To See” by Sam Hunt.

Darcy scanned the bar cautiously, sequestered in a dark corner. She’d been brutally broken up with just days before, but had determined she wouldn’t quit going to her favorite hang-out spot. After all, where else could she get the delicious artery-clogging cheese fries to help her drown her sorrows. Her face fell when she recognized Ian and pulled into a glare as she saw him making out with a tall blonde chick on the other side of the room. 

The man moved awfully fast, given they’d only broken up three days ago. Maybe he’d found his actual soulmate. 

Darcy quickly dismissed that thought. Ian would have bragged loudly about it if that was the case. No, he’d dumped her because he was “bored.” 

Ugh. Since when was she, Darcy Lewis, boring?  
She couldn’t believe the ridiculousness. Oh, well. Better to happen now than later, she supposed. 

She glanced back over at Ian and his chick and saw them looking in her direction. The woman openly pointed at her, Ian whispered something in her ear, and then they both laughed. Angry now, Darcy threw back the rest of her drink and stood, spoiling for a fight. How dare he bring his new fling to their special spot and then make fun of Darcy?

Who knew what chaos would have ensued had Darcy not caught the gaze of a very, VERY attractive man who was watching her rather intently and with more than a little interest in his dark eyes. He looked to be alone and he was decidedly built. Hmmmm. 

Deciding on a change in tactics, she approached him with a flirty smile.

“What’s a fine specimen like you doing in a place like this?” She practically purred. 

“Getting hit on by my soulmate,” he replied, a ridiculous smirk spreading across his face. 

Darcy’s mouth opened and shut soundlessly several times, as she thought about the Words he’d said: Words written on her lower back in somewhat sloppy writing. 

Her soulmate was looking her over quite brazenly and looking very pleased with what he saw. She blushed a bit, but tried to get back on track.

“Wow. Okay. I did not expect that. First things first, though. I have an obnoxious ex I need to annoy.” She nodded at Ian and the blonde chick, who had returned to making out like teenagers. “Care to help a girl out, soulmate?”

He grinned.

“I’d be happy to. The sniveling jerk over there has it coming. I was almost ready to go tell him off for disrespecting you like that. What did you have in mind?” 

Darcy looked at him how he’d looked at her earlier and gave a rather shark-like smile.

“I’d say some intense making out is in order,” she declared, moving closer to him. 

Her soulmate looked very amenable to this suggestion and grinned again, moving over to give her room to sit next to him. 

“Your wish is my command, beautiful,” he said in a low tone that had Darcy all kinds of turned on even before he actually kissed her, which in itself turned out to be mind-blowing. Her soulmate definitely knew how to kiss and Darcy was sure her knees would have buckled if she hadn’t been sitting down. When they finally broke apart, she had forgotten about Ian. 

“That work?” He asked her.

Darcy nodded, trying to get her breath back. 

“Oh, yeah,” she finally got out, offering her hand.  
“Nice to meet you, by the way. I’m Darcy Lewis.” 

“Brock Rumlow. I’d show you my words, but it would be a lot forward, considering we just met.”

“Same,” Darcy chuckled, thinking about her tramp stamp of a soulmark. “How about I buy you a drink and then we can get to know each other and maybe annoy Ian the Sniveler some more?”

Brock beamed at her, a very attractive smile that Darcy was sure could win her over very quickly.

“An excellent plan, sweetheart,” he agreed. “I think we’ll get along just fine.

And they did. Not half an hour later, deep in conversation, they watched in satisfaction as a very glum Ian slunk out of the bar all alone.


End file.
